Hyper
by ReaperTMWrites
Summary: A little insane fic, complete with random things, insane eeveelutions, and an insane author! Pure insanity at its worst! This is not a reflection of my serious fics. T for swearing and some violence. LAZY AF AUTHOR
1. Character Bios

So!

You've stumbled across my insane fic, I see.

Well, I suppose I have to introduce you to the characters.

Here are the bios so far:

IAMUMBREON11 (Mistwolf): Insane shiny umbreon. She runs the fic. She is also obsessed with killing Tracey and chocolate.

FLARE: Insane flareon. She really likes macaroons, and will do anything for them.

MOONBEAM: Shiny silver-ringed umbreon. She is mostly sane, and therefore is found annoying.

ESSIE: Insane espeon. She's a quiet espeon, but she comes up with the most INSANE ideas.

VAP: Vaporeon. He's kinda just the guy in the middle.

JOLT: Insane jolteon. He's really eccentric. And also kinda evil.

That's all for now. I need authors for the Author's Lounge (copyright TCL), so PM me if you want to be in there. I won't accept everyone, because I don't want it to get too crowded, but I will accept some.


	2. The Insanity Begins

CHAPTER ONE: The Insanity Begins

A/N: This is just something I'm doing for fun. If I don't update, I've either:

1\. Gotten bored

2\. Somehow found (or received) a DS and I'm playing games on it

3\. Exploded

or 4. Gotten sever writer's block and is unable to write.

Got it? Good. Let's get started.

CHAPTER ONE: The Insanity Begins!

Flare yawned. Someone was shaking her.

"Stop...five more minutes...pleeeeease..."

Moonbeam growled. "No! You have to get up! Essie's started another one of her schemes!"

Flare suddenly jolted up. "SHE DID?! AND SHE DIDN'T INVITE ME?! THIS! IS! WAR!" She then ran off.

Moonbeam sighed. "I get the feeling this is gonna be a loooooong day."

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

(Meanwhile, in the Author's Lounge...(copyright TCL))

Mistwolf sighed. "Nobody ever does these things anymore. I'm all alone. Whhhhhhyyyyyy..."

She then wandered out of the author's lounge.

Once she was outside, she realized that the sun was really bright. "Arceus! Why is the sun so bright?!"

Essie suddenly ran up. "It's because of my new Sun-Brightening machine! It makes the sun brighter!"

Mistwolf sighed. "This is another one of your crazy money-making schemes, isn't it?"

Essie scowled. "If you call PURE GENIUS a crazy money-making scheme, then yes. It is."

Mistwolf looked at Essie with boredom. "This is not genius. This is endangering the world so that you can sunbathe."

Essie glanced around nervously. "Maaaaaaaybeeeeeee..."

Mistwolf sighed again. "Why me..."

Flare suddenly ran up to Essie. "Why didn't you TELL me you had another plan?! I woulda helped! THIS IS WAR, ESSIE! WAR, I TELL YOU, WAR!"

"I didn't tell you because you were ASLEEP, Flare. Not because I didn't want to. Arceus knows that it would have been ten times easier to make this if I had woken you up." Essie replied.

"Well, you still could have waited." Flare grumbled.

Essie sighed. "No, I couldn't have. Moonbeam would've stopped me if I had. And we can't allowed that," Essie said, turning to look behind her. "can we, Moonbeam?"

Moonbeam reappeared. "You're good. You're very good. How did you know that I was using Faint Attack?"

Essie grinned. "Because you emit a very faint humming sound when you use it. Espeons, as you know, have very good hearing, and thus I could hear it."

Moonbeam sighed. "Essie, the Sun-Brightener is not a good idea. You're gonna end up destroying the world."

Essie scowled. "Nonsense," She said, growling ever so slightly. "I will not destroy the world. The machine is perfectly safe."

Mistwolf butted in. "Riiiiiiiight. A machine that causes the sun to become brighter TOTALLY won't cause massive wildfires everywhere. You REALLY didn't think this one through, Essie."

Essie scowled even more. "I did think it through. And you know what? I don't care. I don't care that it will cause massive wildfires, cause the humans deserve it. They deserve it, and so much more. They have polluted the world for FAR too long."

Flare nodded. "Yes. They have. I'm gonna do something about it. It'll be a million times better than Essie's plan."

Essie sighed, scowling even more if that was even possible. "It won't be, Flare. Mine was actually thought through, and thus would be much better."

Flare frowned. "It will be, Essie. Just you wait. You know why?"

Essie frowned. "No, I don't know why. I never know why with you."

Flare frowned even more, then yelled, "Because. Because THIS! IS! WAR!"

She then ran off.

There was a tense moment of silence, before Moonbeam asked, "What the hell just happened?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Ok, I'm ready for the flames now!


	3. Insane Machines

CHAPTER TWO: Insane Machines

A/N: Wow! I totally don't have writer's block! Welp, time to be bored cause I'm still all alone...

CHAPTER TWO: Insane Machines

Flare grumbled under her breath as she tinkered with an insanely large machine. "Stupid Essie leaving me out of her stupid master plan with that stupid machine that makes the stupid sun brighter..."

Just then, Vap wandered in. "Whatcha doing, Flare?" He asked, tilting his head.

Flare growled at him. "Go away, Vap. I'm not in the mood."

Vap shrank back a bit. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to tell you that Essie-"

Flare interrupted him. "Go away."

Vap shrank a little more, but continued on. "Essie's outside. She-"

Flare interrupted him again. "GO. AWAY."

Vap shrank a little, but he continued to speak. "She wants to tell you that-"

Flare interrupted him yet again. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM BEFORE I RIP YOU INTO A MILLION LITTLE PIECES."

Vap shrank back a lot, but he continued speaking. "That she needs some help making-"

Flare turned and glared at him. "I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my room." She said calmly. "And then I will rip you to shreds."

Vap started backing away slowly, but he stopped before he reached the door. He then said, "She needs some help making her doomsday-"

Flare interrupted him again. "One-one-thosand, two-one-thousand, four-one-thousand..."

Vap ran out of the room before she could finish, screaming "AAAAAAAAAA HALP ME SHE'S AFTER ME AAAAAAAAAA!"

Flare growled. "Stupid Vap interrupting me to tell me that stupid Essie needs some stupid help on her stupid doomsday thingy..."

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Mistwolf looked around the (still empty) Author's Lounge (copyright TCL).

She'd stocked up on food, drinks, furniture, books, writing materials, computers, and a variety of other stuff.

She thought she'd gotten everything, but at the same time, she thought it was missing something.

 _Hmm..._ She thought. _Something's missing, and yet... everything's here._

She looked at the room.

 _Oh yeah,_ She thought sarcastically. _It's missing ACTUAL AUTHORS._

She set out to find her characters, because she had a feeling something bad was going on. You know, besides the whole 'Essie's building a machine that will doom humanity' thing.

Minutes later, Jolt walked into the author's lounge. She'd forgotten to install security.

(TIMESKIP: Three hours later)

Mistwolf walked back into the author's lounge to find Jolt rummaging through an old closet from the days of "All In A Day's Insanity" and "Eskimo Jolteon".

"Jolt, what are you doing in here?!" She exclaimed, running at him.

"Looking for a pen," Jolt replied, turning over a shoe. "Ah, here's one." He held up a pen with a microphone on it.

Mistwolf's eyes widened and she yelled, "DON'TTOUCHTHAT!"

Jolt stared at her, before saying, "What was that? I couldn't understand you." He then shook the pen...

...and found himself inside Flower's closet.

In case you were wondering, Flower Powerer is from the days of "All In A Day's Insanity" and "Eskimo Jolteon" as well. She was an author who, regrettably, retired.

Anyway.

Jolt looked around the closet. It was jam-packed full of stuff. "What is all this stuff even doing here?" He wondered out loud, glancing at a genuine football autographed by some football player.

(Meanwhile, outside...)

Mistwolf facepalmed. "Oh Mew...why me..." She then set off to find Essie. Surely she would know how to get him out of there.

(Meanwhile, in Flare's room...)

Flare had just about completed her doomsday machine. It had taken hours, but she'd done it.

She'd created the ultimate doomsday machine. It would bring doom upon every human except the fangirls of Justin Bieber and the fangirls of PokeSpe. They would then destroy themselves, and the pokemon nation would be safe.

Of course, she'd forgotten to install an "off" switch, but that was good for her.

She ran outside to set it up.

 _As soon as I hit the "on" switch,_ She thought, nodding to herself. _every human in the world will hear a PokeSpe remix of a Justin Bieber song!_

She nodded, thinking that her plan was the best. It wasn't, but to her it was.

She reached for the switch...

...only to get barreled into by Moonbeam.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She sputtered out, her face growing red. "I WAS GONNA WIN THE WAR!"

Moonbeam stared at her. "What you were GONNA do is kill all the humans!"

Flare growled. "Do you REALIZE what you have done, Moonbeam? You have made me lose! I will get revenge!"

She then disappears into a nearby plot hole.

Moonbeam stares, then realizes that she should probably destroy the machine. She does so, then leaves.

(Meanwhile, in Essie's lab...)

Essie was almost done with her doomsday machine. She was about to press the button that would activate it, when...

...she got barreled into by Mistwolf.

Mistwolf was yelling incomprehensibly, so she said, "CALM DOWN!"

Mistwolf calmed down. Essie then said, "Ok. Good. Now what on earth is the matter, and why are you screaming?!"

"Jolt went into Flower's closet, and I don't know how to get him out!" Mistwolf replied in a panicked manner.

"That's it?" Essie said, while checking to see if her machine was alright. "Just leave him. He'll get out eventually."

And thus, the Great Machine War was over. But now Jolt is lost in Flower's closet, and Essie's machine is almost ready...

Tune in next time!

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: AAAAAAAA THE INSANITY OF IT ALL! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! Oh, wait, this is normal. FALSE ALARM, EVERYBODY! GO FLAME THIS!


	4. Caught in the Closet

CHAPTER THREE: Caught in the Closet!

A/N: Ugggggggh. Long day, sorry.

CHAPTER THREE: Caught in the Closet!

Jolt looked around the closet. Seeing no door out, he waved the pen again...

...and ended up in a canyon.

There was a book on a pedestal there, so he grabbed it. It read, "The Book With The Map Of Flower's Closet."

He opened it, and began reading.

"To get out of Flower's closet," He read, skimming through the complicated digram. "I have to turn left, turn right, go up, go down, dig a hole in the ground and use Dig in there..." He paused. "Wait. Do I even know Dig?"

He looked around. _Ah, there!_ He thought, grabbing the Pokedex. He scanned himself.

It turned out that he knew Thunder, Thunder Shock, Flamethrower (here he thought _That is probably why when I ate that flat, black, crunchy cookie, I heard screaming from the kitchen_ _later._ ), and Dig.

So he began his really long, really complicated journey through Flower's closet, referring to the book a lot.

He ended up in Pokemon: Lost Gold. This was a game Mistwolf had invented for a creepypasta that she was going to write, lost them, found them, thought they were plans for a horror game, built it, and shoved it in Flower's Closet so that nobody would touch it.

The downside of that plan was she couldn't find it, and it had apparently integrated itself into the closet's many pocket dimensions.

So now he had to play through a psychopathic horror game with pokemon in it. Great.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Mistwolf felt like screaming.

It had been _hours_ since Jolt had disappeared into Flower's Closet, and he was essential for the fic.

"Why me?!" she shouted at the ceiling of the Author's Lounge (copyright TCL).

She eventually just went over to the fridge and grabbed some strawberries, then went over to the laptop she'd claimed and started browsing through insane fics.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Meanwhile, Essie was finishing up her doomsday machine after the last one broke.

She was just about to push the "Destroy the World" button, when suddenly...

...Vap slammed into her, breaking her machine in the process.

"VAP!" She shrieked, ready to throttle him. "YOU BROKE MY MACHINE!"

Vap blushed, embarrassed, and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to. Anyway, Jolt's gotten lost in Flower's Closet."

Essie growled. "Yes. I know that. Now get the hell out of my lab."

Vap hurried out, heading for his room.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Mistwolf paced around the Author's Lounge.

"Oh my Mew, this is insane, why isn't he coming out, I need him for the story, come on, come on, come _on_..." She muttered, glancing around as she looked for Jolt.

Obviously, as he was still in Flower's closet, she didn't see him. But a girl could hope.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Jolt looked at the book again.

"Dammit," He muttered, looking closely at the map. "I should have taken that last right turn."

He looked around. There were many platforms, and red piranha-plants were eating mushrooms.

"Arceus, this place is weird," He muttered, staring at the plants. "What even _are_ those things?!"

He then looked up as a shadow fell over him, and blanched.

"Ohhhhh, shit." He said, and then said a word that is unwritable.

He then ran away as fast as he could.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Essie cackled as she held up the new and improved doomsday machine. "THIS WILL DESTROY THE WORLD! ALL THE STOOPID PEOPLE WILL BE GONE!"

Vap popped his head in. "You spelled stupid wrong."

Essie growled. "I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, IDIOT!" She then chased him out of her lab.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Jolt looked at the stone statue of a mewtwo. "Wow. That's big." He reached out to touch it.

When he did, the pen tapped it, and the mewtwo came unfrozen.

"Thank you, kind jolteon! I was afraid I'd be stuck as a statue for all time!" The mewtwo said, grinning hugely.

Jolt gaped for a second, before saying, "It was no trouble."

He then ran off as fast as he could.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Mistwolf ate strawberries while looking at her computer. "No reviews yet..." She said sadly.

"Oh well. Guess I'll go eat chocolate." She said, standing up to go get it.

-CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS A LINE BREAK!-

Jolt gasped as he finally, after two days, came out of Flower's closet. "THE LIGHT! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" He screamed, completely ignoring the fact that he'd had light in Flower's closet.

Mistwolf sighed. "Never, ever, EVER do that again, Jolt. You worried us." With that, she walked out of the author's lounge.

Jolt was left there, staring after her, before he shrugged and went back to his room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: So now Jolt's out of Flower's closet and Essie's got a doomsday machine. What else is new?


	5. Portal (Part 1)

A/N: I felt like writing, but I could only come up with insane stuff. So enjoy this uncanny crossover between Mercy or No Mercy?, Hopes, Dreams and DETERMINATION, and Hyper.

NOW INTRODUCING TO THE NORMAL TEAM OF HYPER:

Goldy: Yellow umbreon with black rings and green eyes. He's obsessed with video games, and hates grapes and insane machines.

Masquerade: Moonbeam's mate. Normal umbreon. Mostly sane.

Booster: Normal flareon. Stalking Flare in an attempt to get her to love him.

—

They stared at the portal that was most assuredly _not supposed to be there._

"What."

 **I have no idea.**

"Shush, Chara."

They could hear vague yelling sounds, stuff that sounded like "IT DIDN'T WORK!" and "THERE'S A PORTAL I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

They started backing away, slamming into….something? _What is that?_

 **That happens to be Sans. Why he was standing behind you, I have no idea.**

 **Monster Kid is standing behind him, and Bob is standing behind Kid. Papyrus isn't around, he's still trying to avoid you. And Undyne is destroying the living room in a fit of rage, while Alphys and Mettaton try and fail to stop her.**

 _Remind me again why we live with these people?_

 **Because you insisted we live with these people.**

They sighed.

And then the portal exploded.

—

Essie couldn't do anything but stare at these odd new people that had appeared when the portal exploded. They seemed to be a dinosaur, a skeleton wearing a hoodie, a….cat….with dog ears on the side of its head, a human, and a ghost. "You're seeing those too, right, Flare?"

Flare nodded. "I'm seeing them, Essie. Why did the doomsday machine do that?"

"Well, it was _supposed_ to create a black hole, which would then suck this world into oblivion. Instead it ripped a hole in the createverse, and then ripped another hole in the corresponding createverse, thus creating a portal."

Flare groaned. "I understood about one word in ten."

"It ripped a hole in space."

"Did we just screw ourselves over?"

Essie shrugged. "I have no idea."

—

He slowly got up, grimacing from the slight amount of pain. _ow. what just happened?_

He looked up, a little confused.

 _well._

 _shit._

—

To be honest, Flare was extremely confused.

And when she was confused, she took things to Goldy, who would take things to Moonbeam, who would take things to Mistwolf, who would explain things the best she could.

Today, Mistwolf was angry.

"This was caused by you tearing holes in createverses just to destroy the world. You then tore a hole in the multiverse of the closest createverse, which was Undertale. In other words, I'm in big trouble with Ink and you're grounded." She sighed and walked over to her laptop. "I'm going to email Ink about this. You stay there."

Flare sighed, and then yelled, "ESSIE HELPED DO THIS!"

"I don't care! You're both grounded!" Mistwolf turned toward the entrance of the Author's Lounge (copyright TCL) and shouted. "ESSIE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!"

Essie appeared. "Yes, Mistwolf?"

"You're grounded. Go sit with Flare."

Essie glared at Flare. "Traitor."

"You started this, traitor."

"Well, you told on me, traitor."

"Well, you did most of the work and let me take the blame, traitor."

Mistwolf turned around fast. "SHUT UP. I HAVE TO SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM. SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND SIT YOUR BUTTS ON THE GROUND."

They obediently sat their butts on the ground.

—

Goldy was confused.

Goldy did not like being confused. He liked it when everything in the world made sense and random monsters didn't fall out of the sky and Flare and Essie didn't screw up the world.

Unfortunately today was not one of the days where everything made sense.

"So, uh, who are you guys? I know the skeleton's Sans and the dinosaur is Monster Kid, but who's the temmie?"

The temmie sighed. "I'm Bob."

Goldy snickered. He couldn't help it. "Bob? Really?"

"STOP LAUGHING. IT'S NOT FUNNY."

—

Vap was confused.

Vap did not like being confused. He liked the days where everyone got along and Jolt wasn't intent on killing someone. He liked the days where Moonbeam and Masquerade managed to keep everyone under control and Goldy let him play Undertale.

Unfortunately today Flare and Essie had made a doomsday machine. The doomsday machine had malfunctioned, and he and Jolt had gotten pulled through an exploding portal.

They'd ended up standing in front of a Sans and Papyrus while the Sans and Papyrus argued over how they'd gotten here.

He sighed. _I hate days like this…._

It was just about then that Jolt was whipped into the air with a small shriek. He looked up to see a large fish lady hugging Jolt to the point of strangling him. She was shrieking at the top of her lungs. "OH MY GOD ALPHYS WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM WE HAVE TO HE'S TOO DAMN CU-" At this point she was cut off by Jolt electrocuting her.

Vap was lifted into the air (thankfully much more gently). "U-Undyne, I-I don't t-think that's a-a very….very good i-idea, s-since he j-just electrocuted y-you…."

Vap looked up to see a lizard with glasses. The fish lady started yelling again. "But Alphys! HE'S SO CUTE!"

Jolt growled at her. "I am not cute. I am a terrorist. I kill people for FUN. I like murdering defenseless little water types-" here he smirked at Vap. "-like that guy over there. I like killing all the fish in the river just to piss Mistwolf off. I would not hesitate to kill your little friend over there-" he gestured at the now named Alphys. "-just for fun. I am most assuredly not cute, you weirdo."

The newly named Undyne growled at him. "You're cute if I say you're cute, you little rat. I won't hesitate to strangle you if you get in my way."

Jolt grinned. "Good. We're gonna be great friends."

Undyne nodded. "Not just that. We're gonna be BESTIES."

Alphys and Vap shared a look that clearly said "This is my life now."

None of them noticed the random, very lost flareon (who happened to be stalking Flare) standing in the doorway.

—

Tina snuck up behind the fluffy cat-fox thing. _Hopefully it doesn't bite._

She grabbed it in a very, very tight hug (like the kind Undyne gave her that one time) and squealed softly. "You're so cute and fluffy!"

The cat-fox looked slightly horrified.

—

SURPRIZ DRAGON

TINA APPEARED

HAPPY DAY

Jolt why

Anyway, see you next chapter, where this madness continues!

Mercy or No Mercy? belongs to me

Hopes, Dreams and DETERMINATION belongs to Dragonsrule18

You should go read the story that's by her! Tina is Frisk's little sister, btw. Little trigger warning, Frisk's parents are douchebags that deserve to die painful deaths at the hand of Mercy or No Mercy?'s demon.


	6. Portal (Part 2)

A/N: Enjoy the freakishly awesome randomness that is this series of chapters.

—

Max liked it when things made sense.

Then again, literally nothing made sense around the crazy people he lived with. He wasn't sure why he lived with them. Something to do with safety in groups and stuff like that.

He didn't think that made sense when the people you lived with routinely set things on fire for the hell of it.

Then again, it kind of helped when one of them was an expert at solving mysteries.

Skeletons falling out of the sky? Storm could solve it.

Goats falling out of the sky? No problem.

Gary and Diamond inexplicably going missing? Been there, done that.

An odd gray dinosaur falling on top of Pearl when he went to look for Diamond?

….she didn't fix that one. Said something about how he deserved it.

Still, she was good at fixing things. Surely she'd know how the odd glitchy skeleton had appeared out of nowhere, yelling something about how he was lost and needed directions to the nearest Underswap.

—

Error was utterly and completely lost.

He'd tried asking someone for directions, but he also happened to be hopped up on sugar. He probably shouldn't have eaten all of Papyrus' chocolate.

Now he was lost, hopped up on sugar, and currently being dragged by a kid with cat ears. Great. Just how he wanted to start the day.

He managed to get free from the kid's grip, silently praising the gods, and then he was lifted in the air with some kind of energy. He groaned. "Can't I geT a friggIn break?!"

The kid shrugged. " _Welcome to my life._ "

He jolted. "Whoah. How'd you do that?"

" _Telepathy. Why?_ "

"DUDE. THAT'S SO DAMN COOL."

" _Uh, thanks?_ "

—

This was not how he'd wanted to spend his day.

He'd been stalking the human when there had been a large flash of light, and then he'd just….appeared here. Wherever here was.

Then he'd been assaulted by people shouting.

He'd probably said a few swear words, and then he'd picked himself up and looked around.

 _there's bob and kid. the human's lying on the floor. the cat-fox is staring at something that's on top of the human. but there's nothing there._

Some time had passed since then. A yellow fox-cat had come over and made fun of Bob, he'd thrown the yellow fox-cat into a wall, the orange cat-fox had yelled at them, and there was lots of yelling and havoc in general.

He absentmindedly wondered if Alphys would like being here. It was a lot like an anime. Only with more drama, action and bloodshed.

Yeah, probably not. She didn't like real-life drama. Especially not after….that.

 _probably best she didn't come here._

He sighed. _i wish the multiverse hadn't collapsed._

—

This was incredibly confusing.

 _The world is already screwed up enough! I mean, I can handle the ink demon. I can sort of handle the weird ink wolf. I CAN'T handle skeletons._

 _WHY ARE WE NOW ADDING SKELETONS._

He sighed. _No point just letting him sit there. Should I introduce myself, or run away as fast as I possibly can?_

He ended up opting for running. Safety first.

—

This was _really_ not how he'd wanted to spend his day.

 _Can the world get any_ _ **more**_ _weird and confusing? Is it just me? Is the universe punishing me for some misdeed? WHY THE HELL ARE THERE NOW DEMONS._

He sighed and looked up. "Uh, hi. Get the fuck out of my way."

The demon shook its (?) head. "Nope." _Ok, maybe it's a he. Whatever._

"Please?"

"Nope."

"….ass." He set off in the other direction, hoping to whatever god oversaw weird abandoned buildings and universe collapses that it was the way out.

—

Judging by the large ink thing that was now chasing him, it wasn't the way out. _Fucking hell. Can't anyone give me a break?!_

He stopped for a second, skidding behind….something. _A table? It looks like a table. But with straps. Like in Gaster's lab._

… _.ok, let's stop that thought riiiiight there. I do NOT want to remember that. I don't._

… _.frick._

He swore loudly.

Standing in front of him was yet another ink creature, this one not unlike the wolves on the surface. Except for the fact that one, it was made out of ink, and two, it was standing on it's hind legs. It was also vaguely unsettling, just staring at him like he was the oddest thing since….

 _Nope. Nopenopenope I'M OUT._ He quickly took a shortcut. _Risky. But worth it._

—

It wasn't worth it.

—

He was just chilling with Goner when the skeleton fell on his head.

Literally. A skeleton fell on his head. He wasn't sure why he was surprised by anything anymore. The weirdest things always happened in the Void.

 _Probably cause it's the passageway to other universes. We literally had an Error Sans fall through here, and fall out again. I'm not sure why I still get surprised._

After closer inspection, he realized the skeleton was a Papyrus, and instinctively jumped backward. Goner gave him a weird look, but it would have been worth it if it had been his Papyrus.

But of course it wasn't. So the look was warranted.

He sighed. "Goner, remind me why I get surprised by things again?"

"Not sure?"

Another sigh. "That's what I was afraid of." He sat down by Goner again, peering at the Papyrus. "He doesn't seem hurt, at least…."

Goner shrugged. "Sometimes the worst wounds are on the inside."

"You mean like internal bleeding? But skeletons don't bleed…."

She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why I try being mysterious with you. You never get it."

—

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking. _WHAT HAPPENED?_

He instinctively slapped away whatever was leaning over him. It was sent careening over into the wall, and landed with a muffled "ouch!" _OOPS. I REALLY HAVE TO LEARN MY OWN STRENGTH ONE OF THESE DAYS._

He got up and walked over. "YOU OK?"

The thing he'd slapped (it looked kind of like Monster Kid, actually….) glared back. "I would be if you hadn't thrown me into a wall."

"SORRY."

The Kid clone shrugged. "'S fine. Not the worst that's happened to me."

 _NOT THE WORST? THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?_ He shook his head, shaking off the thoughts. "STILL."

He didn't notice the vaguely ominous figure in the corner of the room, watching them with some odd mixture of pride and confusion. He probably wouldn't have cared, either.

After all, he'd never known a Gaster.

—

He was watching his son, his (admittedly not biological) daughter, and his son from another dimension talk with an odd mixture of pride, confusion, and worry on his face.

He was oddly proud of Goner. She was much less jumpy. He was also proud of Blue for not immediately fleeing to Waterfall.

He was confused about how the Papyrus from another dimension had gotten here. Usually, people only went here via direct interference from Fate, Destiny, or one of the Family (Mother, Father, Daughter, and the Son that acted a heck of a lot like Sans). This….he hadn't felt anything like that happen.

He was worried because he had felt something happen. It had felt like a hole had been torn in the multiverse. _If the hole widens….well, it wouldn't be pretty._

 _But for now, all we can do is wait._

—

"FLARE!"

That was the sound of a very angry umbreon trying to find a missing flareon.

Said missing flareon was trying to turn off the machine she'd turned on earlier.

"Essie, where'd we put the off switch?"

The espeon shrugged. "We didn't install one, remember?"

"Well shit."

The espeon shrugged again.

"Essie, this will literally destroy the multiverse if we leave it on! WE NEED TO TURN IT OFF."

Essie shrugged. "We can't."

"WHAT."

"The damage had been done. The hole will widen. We'll all die. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"NO DAMMIT."

Essie shrugged. "Ok. Whatever."

—

 **Meanwhile on The Insanity Show (full of deus ex machines and Mary Sues)**

Booster was NOT having fun.

First he was crushed by a little girl. That would have been fine, if she hadn't then proceeded to give him to her sister, who also crushed him.

Now he had ribbons in his fur.

RIBBONS.

HE HATED RIBBONS.

It was official.

He hated his life. And Flare's machine. And this world.

—

He was incredibly confused.

 _SO, THIS GUY, BLUE, IS AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF MY BROTHER. EVIDENTLY THE ALTERNATE VERSION OF ME TORTURED HIM AND THEN THREW HIM IN THE CORE. AND I FELL IN HERE, AND I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE._

 _THIS IS WAY TOO CONFUSING._

He sighed. "SO. UH, THIS….MULTIVERSE….THEORY….THING….IT MEANS I'M STUCK HERE?"

"To put it mildly."

He walked over to the wall and slammed his head on it. _I HATE MY LIFE._

—

And that's all for today's episode of Random Timeline Shenanigans! Next time on Steam Train!


	7. Portal (Part 3)

A/N: WELCOME BACK TO STEAM TRAIN. WE NOW BRING YOU YOUR NOT-SCHEDULED-AT-ALL RANDOMNESS.

—

It was freezing cold in Snowdin. Part of him wondered what god had forced Subord to reset this time, and the rest of him was busy trying to hide from Papyrus. He didn't want to die _quite_ yet.

He rounded the corner, and came face to face with himself. Or some version of him. _joy. that means that it did collapse and ink wasn't lying. why is it always me that gets these jobs?_

This was an Underfell version, definitely. The sharpened teeth and jacket proved it couldn't be much else. Whether it was actually Slavetale, or just a very, very lost Sans remained to be seen.

Of course, there was also the possibility he was the very lost one. It was a very real possibility, and it kinda scared him. He'd been betting on getting thrown into one of the dimensions that were non-stop collapsing, the ones in his section. He knew those like he knew the back of his hand.

If he'd been sent to a completely different section, he was screwed. And he knew it.

 _i hate my life._

—

He was extremely lost. To put it mildly.

This was supposed to be Snowdin. Clearly, it was Snowdin.

Just not his Snowdin. It was….less dust-filled.

That's not to say there wasn't a fair amount of dust, because there was. It was just that there was less. As if the people had decided killing each other wasn't worth the effort halfway through.

 _fan-fucking-tastic. not only am i lost, this place is fucking insane._

He rounded a corner and came face to face with….himself?

 _what._

It was him. But it was also NOT him.

It was also incredibly confusing and made him want to slam his skull on the nearest brick wall until he either passed out or woke up from this incredibly fucking confusing dream.

He glared at the other him, not quite staring him in the eyes. _do not death challenge the other you._ "whaddya want?"

The other him stared him straight in the eye. "i want a friggin break from this insanity." Words said, he took a shortcut away.

—

 _ok, stop doing stupid things mini. underfell's rule is kill or be killed. looking someone from there in the eye is a surefire way to get yourself killed._

He shook off the thoughts, taking a moment to look at his surroundings. Blue water, blue-gray ground, a shit-ton of dust from when Undyne or Gerson had a temper tantrum.

Undyne never meant to dust anyone, it just happened.

Gerson, on the other hand….

 _yeah, let's get the fuck outta here._

He shortcutted again. This time there was a rebuttal from space.

—

Booster was NOT happy. To put it mildly.

He had ribbons on his ears. That wouldn't have been so bad, if they weren't PINK.

And of course there was the little girl. And the teenager. And the fish lady who nearly crushed him when the little girl had held him up.

 _Arceus, I hate my life._

This statement was punctuated with a skeleton falling on his head.

—

He wasn't entirely sure why Bendy had felt the need to drag the skeleton back to him, but he sure the hell wasn't happy about it. "I told you I didn't WANT the skeleton back!"

"Why WOULDN'T you want your skeleton back?!"

"First off, it's not MY skeleton. It's A skeleton. And second, I have no idea what the fuck went on in this place, but I never ASKED to be here! I SURE THE HELL DIDN'T ASK FOR A SKELETON FALLING ON MY HEAD." He was angry as hell about the skeleton. The world had screwed him over enough already, but somehow it decided he needed a goopy skeleton falling on his head.

His outburst must have been funny to Bendy, because he started laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY."

He stormed off, not really caring where he went as long as it was away.

—

This was absolutely not how she'd wanted to spend her day.

She'd been attempting to fix the widening hole in the multiverse (not wanting another Blueberry Incident; she had too many people living in her house) when there was a flash of whitish light (actually, it was a bit like when the flower took everyone's SOUL) and she passed out.

She'd woken up on a bed of golden flowers, absolutely pissed off.

This.

Was not fun.

At fucking all.

 _Who the fuck decided it was a good idea to send ME on another fucking trip around the multiverse?!_

 _It better not have been Ink. If it was, I'm going to fucking strangle him to death. And then revive him and blast him to bits._

She spent the rest of the day fantasizing about how she was going to kill Ink.

—

Tina picked up the fluffy cat-fox again.

Frisk had told her to be careful (something about how the cat-fox was really warm), and to not drop him, because cat-fox didn't like being dropped. Or something like that.

She wrapped another ribbon around his ear and giggled. "You look pretty!"

He was not impressed.

—

Lez was not impressed by the skeleton almost falling on his head. He wasn't impressed by much of anything these days. Not since the human child. _Bastard's just lucky I decided to come down here today._

He waved at the skeleton lying face down on the ground. "Hey, Mini."

Mini waved from his place on the ground. "hey, lez."

"Another collapse?"

"this one's _major_ , lez." He picked himself up. "i got an underfell in my universe."

"So?"

"so there aren't any underfells in our corner of the multiverse. only underswaps, a couple versions of slavetale, that weird one with the demon, and underswitch." He looked up. "say, how's frisk doing, anyway?"

Lez shrugged. "They're….ok. I'm not sure how they're holding up internally, but…."

Mini winced. "ah. sorry."

"'S fine. They'll get better." He sighed. "They have to. It's not like things can get any worse, right?"

Mini flinched. "never say that. things can and will go wrong when you say that. trust me."

"….yeah. How's Subord?"

"well, either they got really pissed at undyne and stopped controlling their powers again, or the daughter decided to torment us again. kinda putting my money on the second one." He shrugged. "either that or the huge fucking hole in the multiverse decided to screw us over. it could be anything, really."

Lez frowned. "How big is it?"

"spans createverses right now. we can only hope it doesn't get big enough to span multiverses."

"It's that big already? How long has it been there?"

"'s far as i can tell, it's always been there. it's the one that keeps crossing us over. but something tore it up, connected it to a couple other holes, and widened it massively. and that was literally yesterday."

Let growled nervously. "Who could even do this? It would take a tremendous amount of power!"

"well, we can cross out error and ink, then. they don't have enough power, unless they combine their power with nightmare and dream and then combine those." Mini paused, staring at the ceiling. "nightmare and dream are out too for the same reason. maybe protector asriel could do it, but i'm not thinking that he'd put the multiverse in danger like that. it could be one of the creators." He sighed. "i hate this."

Lez shook his head. "Anything unusual happen when you shortcut?"

"there's this huge force. it pulled me over here."

"Well, it's either the creators, or someone made a machine that can forcefully take the Protectors and Destroyers power. Someone made a machine that can disrupt the Balance enough to do that."

Mini shrugged. "knowing our creator, it's probably both. she's kinda sadistic."

"Yep."

They set off for the barrier, chatting as they walked.

—

The Goat Protector (as many people called him, much to his chagrin) looked up, frowning. _Ink says that he's out of power and can't do anything. Error's out of power, I can feel it. Dream and Nightmare haven't been heard from in ages. Hero's just as weird as always. I have no idea where Cross would be to ask. And I felt_ _ **something**_ _take away a bit of my power yesterday._

 _What in the world is going on?_

—

A/N: And that's a wrap. We have now seen what Mini, Goat Protector (Protector!Asriel), and Lez are doing, with an update on Tina and Booster as well as the Rabbit Hole cast and the suspiciously goopy skeleton.

Welp

Next time on steam train :D


	8. Portal (Part 4)

A/N: I'M ON A ROLL LMAO

Today we shall focus on TPP and Undertale. How does the machine affect them?

Also

More crap about lez mini and goat protector

—

This was not how he'd wanted to spend his day.

Sure, he'd kinda signed up for it when he'd said he was bored. Sure, it was nothing compared to setting the lawn on fire several times.

It still sucked. It sucked like fuck.

He hated being caught by a stupid-ass kid who kept slamming into walls and mumbling about left and right. _Is he even sane? Should I mercy-kill him? Is he ok?_

The starter beside him rolled her eyes. [Shush, you. You're annoying with your mind-blabbers.]

Oh.

He'd broadcasted that, hadn't he.

The charmeleon rolled her eyes again. [Yes. What should I call you, anyway?]

He sighed. " _What should I call YOU?_ "

[Abby. ABBBBBK is way too long.]

He nodded, absorbing that. " _Call me Dia._ " _ABBBBBBBK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS KID._

Abby scowled. [I told you to shut up.]

He obliged.

—

"BROTHER! I MADE SPAGHETTI!" Sans jerked his head up at the sound of his brother's voice. _wow. that reset was fast. and unexpected._ He let out a sigh. "coming, bro."

He walked over to his house. _what made frisk reset this time? we were happy. we were safe. why did they reset it all?_

He tripped over something and fell flat on his face. The thing he tripped on made a soft "ouch" sound.

After he picked himself up, he stared at the thing he'd tripped on.

It was a skeleton. More specifically, it was him.

 _ok, who broke the multiverse this time?_

—

Mini was extremely confused about this entire thing. Lez could tell just by looking at his face.

Truth be told, he was a bit confused too. _Why would Goat Protector show up here, of all places? Is it about what we were talking about? Or is he just as confused as we are?_

The protector picked himself off the ground, having landed about the same way Mini had. "Ow. Hey there, is this Undertale?"

Lez shook his head. "Nah, this is UnderSwitch. Ya got the wrong address."

He looked incredibly confused at this. "But….I checked. And double-checked. Why am I here?"

Mini spoke up. "probably the same reason i am. something's disrupting the shortcuts."

"What." Asriel seemed genuinely confused at this. "Why? For what reason? Why is there even a hole? Ink said he'd keep them from forming!"

Mini shrugged. "dunno?"

Lez shook his head. _This is so confusing. Holes, shortcuts being messed up, Nightmare going missing….if it was just affecting our section, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. But….the way Goat Protector's talking, it's even affecting the Alpha Universe. That's not supposed to happen. At all._

Asriel's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "….so, I'm thinking someone's siphoning off the protectors powers. And the destroyers, too…."

"what even has the power to do that?" Mini was clearly baffled by this. He'd suggested it, but he'd probably thought it would just be with the well-known protectors, not with all of them.

 _I don't blame him. This is all just too much._

Lez looked at Asriel. "So, how do we fix it?"

—

There was a loud slamming sound as Max pulled the skeleton into the house. " _STORM!_ "

Storm poked her head out. "Yeah, Max? Wassu….oh." She glanced back at the hallway. "I'll call Mistwolf, she'll want to know about the hole getting bigger."

" _Hole?_ "

"Yeah, there's a big-ass hole in the multiverse."

" _I don't understand a word you're saying and I don't think I want to. Who's Mistwolf again?_ "

Storm sighed. "Do you even listen when I talk?"

" _Usually. I don't recall you ever mentioning a Mistwolf._ "

"I've NEVER mentioned her?" Storm seemed shocked. "Well, she's an umbreon."

This was even more confusing. " _Why are we calling one of our mortal enemies?_ "

"She's not an enemy."

He was skeptical of this, but nodded. Storm continued her thought. "Anyway, take him up to your room. Pearl's still recovering from the dinosaur attack." She paused. "If he's who I think he is….the hole's a lot more serious than we thought."

—

Error was extremely confused, still high on sugar, and slightly upset about being slammed into the house.

However, he was also extremely worried about what the girl had said. _Hole in tHe multiverSe? If it's so bIg it pulled me from mine, tHen…._

He shook off the thoughts. _Not the Time, ErroR._

The kid with cat ears dropped him. "HeY! Watch iT!" The kid ignored him, instead rummaging through the bag of stuff they had sitting on a shelf.

Error took the time to look at where he was. The room itself wasn't too special, mostly just a regular bedroom. It was a cream color, and there were shelves on almost every wall. The bed was a normal bed, and he happened do be dropped on it. _At leasT I got dropPed here insteaD of on thE Floor._

He sighed. "WhaT's your namE, kid?"

The kid continued ignoring him with ease.

—

There was a loud crashing sound from the living room. Sans had arrived around fifteen minutes ago, looking more serious than he had ever looked before. He'd been carrying a skeleton.

Papyrus wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He was also pretty sure he didn't want to know.

He peeked into the living room.

There was a white cat on the floor. It had orange rings on its ears. It also had a sign.

It held up the sign. It read, "I'M FINE"

He sighed and picked up the cat. "FIRST SANS COMES IN WITH A SKELETON, NOW A CAT FALLS ON MY FLOOR. WHAT NEXT?"

Evidently the universe took this as a challenge, because another cat fell on him. This one was brown, had spiky hair on its head, and looked more like a picture he'd found in the garbage dump than an actual cat.

It caught itself before it hit him. " _That was close. Sorry bout that, uh….who are you?_ "

Papyrus had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

—

Lez sighed. "So what you're saying is we can't do anything about it?"

Goat Protector shook his head. "That's not it at all. What I'm saying is it's growing and we have to be quick if we're gonna stop it." He looked at Mini. "You….you started the Hunters, right? Or something like that?"

Mini shrugged. "more like azzy, chara and i got stuck in another universe, somehow managed to acquire a half-blood, started a team, and rescued a sans. and then it kind of expanded from there."

"It'll still be helpful where we're going. Call them, wouldya?"

Mini nodded and set off to who-knew-where. Lez turned to Asriel, feeling a bit suspicious. _Since when did he know about that?_

Either Asriel had mind-reading powers or he was really, really empathetic, because he put his hands up and said, "I can explain!"

"Then do so."

—

A/N: So. Bios. Yeah.

….

Uh

Next time on Steam Train we have bios and crap like that.


	9. Portal (Part 5)

A/N: The first part is inspired by Error in general and Circus of the Dead by TryHardNinja. That's a song.

The bios will come! I promise!

….maybe

—

He stared out the small window to the land above, oddly fascinated by it. Turning to the blackish cat beside him, he said, "ThEre'S a wAr Up tHEre, corrECt?" The cat nodded in affirmation, looking vaguely irritated.

There was a loud crashing sound behind them. He got up. "I'lL Go cHECk on oUR….gUEStS. YOU StAY theRE."

As soon as Error's back was turned, the cat rustled around in his bag before bringing out a bar of chocolate victoriously. She attempted to unwrap it, only to be foiled by both Error snatching it from her and her lack of thumbs. "yOU knOw THAt's noT GOoD For yOu."

The cat growled. "Yeah, well, you fed Ninja dirt. I'm pretty sure guinea pigs aren't supposed to eat dirt." She paused. "Like sixty percent sure. Actually, make that fifty."

Error didn't even turn around. "aND i'M NinETY pERcEnt sURE ThaT CATs SHOulDN't eAt CHOcoLAtE."

"I'm not a normal cat…."

"YoU STIlL sHOULDn'T eAT THaT."

"Fuck you."

Error didn't reply, instead choosing to ignore her and walk into the back room.

He then proceeded to nearly get shot in the face. "wHAt tHe FuCK?!"

—

He skittered backwards, utterly and completely confused. _Who the fuck are these people? Should I be concerned? Am I in any danger? This is incredibly confusing and I'm not sure I want to know….what would Mistwolf do?_

That's about when he tried to shoot the glitchy skeleton in the face. "BACK OFF."

The skeleton replied with a "wHAt tHe FuCK?!" and started backing away. "hEY, CaT, DO yOU ReMEMBer thIs wEIRdo?!"

There was a reply from the other room. "I can't see the weirdo! How should I fucking know?!"

"i dON't KnOW, cOMe OvER herE tHEN yoU ASSHolE!" The skeleton seemed annoyed, not that Masquerade could really tell. He was still smiling, which was vaguely ominous. _I should probably run now._

A blackish cat appeared at the doorway. "Ok, no, I don't remember having this weirdo here. Should I be worried that people are finding us?"

"mAYbE." The skeleton shrugged. "It cOULd ALSo MEAN moRE ActS."

He started backing away. _Think. Think, think, think….ask questions. Be polite._ "Where am I, anyway?"

The cat bared large fangs in a semblance of a smile. It sort of reminded him of Goldy, in a weird, twisted way. "Why, you're in the Circus of the Dead, didn't you know that?" She seemed to notice his confusion, and elaborated. "It's the hiding place for all sorts of nasties. Now…." She leaned in, not seeming quite so friendly now. "How the fuck did you get here?"

He started backing away again. "I-I don't know….there was a flash of light, and then I was here."

Both the cat and the skeleton swore loudly. The skeleton turned to the cat. "ThAT muSt bE WHat WAS so uRGENt wIth MiSTWolF!"

He blinked. "You know Mistwolf?"

"Course we do. She helped start this whole outfit, y'know. Led some of the people over here. We got a few vampires, some weird mutants, an ink demon, and our ringmaster from her." The cat grinned at him. "My name's Irritating Cat. Just call me Inky. The skeleton's Error." She nudged Error. "Say hi. At least be polite."

Error grunted. "Fuck you."

Masquerade thought that was probably the least polite thing to say, but he decided it wasn't worth pushing it. "So….this place is a circus?"

Inky shrugged. "Basically."

He realized he was at the wall. "S-so, what's causing all this crazy shit to happen?" _When in Rome, act native._

Error shrugged. "i dON't cARE." Inky shot him a look, before looking back at Masquerade. "There's a big-ass hole in the multiverses. Best I can figure, you got thrown here."

"T-thrown here? What for?" _What else is happening?_

Error shrugged. "aS I SaID, i dON't cARE."

Inky shot him another look and growled. "Error. Kindly fuck off if you're just gonna make rude remarks."

"fINe! I doN'T gIVE a DAMn!" He stormed off to who knew where. Inky rolled her eyes. "He's a grumpy asshole. Ignore him."

Masquerade attempted a grin, but it came out as a grimace. "It's fine. I'm Masquerade." Inky considered this for a second. "Masquerade, huh? I've heard of you. Moonbeam's mate, right?" He nodded. "Well, it was right cruel of the multiverses to separate ya. I've heard you're super close."

He sighed. "Evidently Flare and Essie don't care. They started this whole thing with that doomsday machine."

Inky leaned forward, suddenly seeming much more interested. "Tell me more about this machine."

—

This entire thing was overly complicated. First, Flare and Essie had asked her to grab a few things for them, and she'd complied out of curiosity. This had led to them creating a doomsday machine, wrecking the multiverse, and generally causing havoc.

Now she was stuck in the void with a Jerry, a demon, and two guinea pigs. She figured the best course of action was to introduce herself. "So, uh, hi. I'm Inky. Who're you?"

The demon growled. "The idiot is Jerry. I'm….well, I'm Frisk's replacement." They grinned. "I killed a bunch of people, so a dragon and a cat trapped me here with Idjerry." They glared at the guinea pigs. "And then a bunch of guinea pigs defeated me. God knows how."

The black guinea pig piped up. "I'm Ninja." The other one stood on its (his?) hind legs and bowed. "Sir William of USA County, at your service."

She was utterly baffled. "SIR William? What were you knighted for?" He seemed offended by the question. "Why, don't you know? I utterly defeated a demon who had escapethd from this void of darkness, and sent them back from whence they came. Though I failed to slay the draconic octopi and fix our barriers."

Ninja piped up again. "In other words, he broke our cage and sent that person-" He waved at the demon. "-back here. He also tried to dust Idjerry and failed. And then Luna got back before we could fix the cage."

Sir William glared at Ninja. "Prithee transport thyself to tarnation." Ninja giggled. "Translation: He just told me to go to hell."

She was confused about why this was funny. "I, uh, don't see the funny thing."

"Well, it's the 666th time he's done so." Ninja seemed to find her confusion even funnier.

"Still not seeing it."

He sighed, the goofy smile still on his face. "Ah, forget it."

—

He was incredibly confused by the teleporting version of him. _s not like i was attacking him. why'd he flee so fast?_

He shrugged it off, walking forward. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't looking where he was going, and he bumped into something rather large.

He looked up, and froze in his spot. "b-boss?"

Standing in front of him was a very angry-looking Papyrus.

—

Yesterday, he'd joked that the only thing that could make this town _worse_ was people falling from the sky.

He took it back. It wasn't making it worse. It was making everything more complicated. Which, while confusing, was not the same as worse.

Of course, it didn't really help that the person falling from the sky was also a skeleton. Or that they seemed to think he was an enemy and as such wouldn't even let him help them. Or that Ink showed up halfway through his not-actually-very-convincing explanation frantic as hell and rambling on about a hole of some sort.

He sighed. "Hello, Ink…."

"THERE'S A FUCKING HOLE IN THE MULTIVERSE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HI'?!" Ink was more frantic now, if anything. He stared at him. "Um. Calm down."

"THERE'S A HOLE! IN THE FUCKING MULTIVERSE! **HOW IS THAT CALMING?!** "

"….uh?" He wasn't actually sure what a multiverse was. "Is this worse than people falling from the sky?"

Ink facepalmed. "Of course. She never fucking explained the multiverse theory to anyone but us. Why the fuck is my brain not working."

He couldn't do anything but shrug. The person he was currently trying to get to stay in one place dashed off to who-knew-where, and he glared at Ink. "Ok. Now that you've scared away the person I was trying to heal, what the hell is so urgent?"

Ink sat down on the ground. "Sit the fuck down. It's a long story."

—

SO BIOS. WOW THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE LMAO

 **Protector!Asriel** : Ehhh. He's from Protectors and Destroyers. He just kinda sits there and helps.

Sort of

 **Mini** : The Sans from Slavetale. Part of the MPS (not owned by me, though if you happen to read that, Mini's reactions are all me). On the subject of his Papyrus….let's just say Mr. Underfell over there is in for a bad time now.

 **Mr. Unnamed Underfell Sans** : Your generic Underfell Sans.

 **Lez** : Lez is short for Lesser Dog, who takes the place of Sans in UnderSwitch. He's very laid-back (though not to the point of speaking in lowercase letters). His brother is Bewoulf (Greater Dog).

 **Error (COTD)** : He helps run the Circus of the Dead, along with Irritating Cat. He found his way there after trying and failing to stabilize the AU he was trapped in (hence the war).

 **Irritating Cat (COTD)** : Was trapped in the Circus after an explosion in UnderSwitch (where she, along with other cats, take the place of Annoying Dog). Helps run the Circus with Error.

 **Inky** : Helps Mistwolf keep the multiverse under control. Arsonist. Cat.

 **Demon** : From Mercy or No Mercy?. They tried to drive Sans to insanity and kill everyone permanently. Quite obviously, they failed.

 **Idjerry** : Just your average Jerry

 **Ninja** : From The Adventures Of Ninja And Sir William (published on dA; original fiction, so technically I made a fan fiction of my original fiction). He's a normal guinea pig.

 **Sir William** : Also from The Adventures Of Ninja And Sir William. He is also a guinea pig. He speaks in Old English for some reason.

 **Mercy or No Mercy cast** : Currently in Hyper. Kind of confused. The parts of the cast that are in Hyper: Chara, Frisk, Sans, Kid, and Bob. Currently in the Void Room: Papyrus.

 **Will (Rabbit Hole)** : Currently extremely confused about the skeleton. Also kind of pissed. Do any of you read my stories? Because I kind of explained this

 **The other Rabbit Hole people** : Also really confused about the skeleton. Bendy seems to think that he's Will's, and Boris doesn't give a fuck.

 **The Mysterious Goopy Skeleton** : To be revealed….

 **Swap!Error** : From Glitched Out. He takes Ink's role as a Protector (not as a Creator). He's currently hyped up on sugar.

 **Diamond** : Currently MIA in The Mew Gang. Stuck in TPP.

 **Max** : Extremely confused about both the hole in the multiverse and the skeleton. Doesn't actually care about where Diamond went.

 **Storm** : Calling Mistwolf.

 **Blue** : Erased!Swap!Sans. Yes. It's extremely confusing. He's not really phased by this shit (though he's regretting his life decisions).

 **Goner Kid** : Actually kind of confused. Also regretting her life decisions for reasons unexplained.

 **Gaster** : Currently extremely worried about the giant hole in the multiverse.

 **The Unnamed Female Who Fell On Some Flowers** : To be revealed….

 **Undertale** : Undertale is Undertale. It belongs to Toby Fox.

 **The Unnamed Skeleton** : Also to be revealed….

 **Interrupting Cat** : Essentially a cat with a sign.

 **Gary** : Kind of confused, but not really. He's currently stuck in Undertale.

 **Swap!Ink** : Fell into the Town of Salem. He's extremely confused and pretty much wants to kill everything.

 **ToS!Swap!Error** : of course I had to make everything more confusing. Essentially, he's a healer who's been an outcast for ages. He's trying and failing to understand anything at all. In the odd ToS thing I've never published.

 **ToS!Swap!Ink** : again really confusing. The Mafioso of the Mafia. He answers to nobody but Error and Poppyshine (the Godfather).

—

A/N: Have the extremely confusing shit I call my bios

If a chapter adds anyone new, I'll add their bio in that chapter so we don't have another thing like this.

Until then….

NEXT TIME ON STEAM TRAIN


	10. Portal (Part 6)

A/N: Steam Train belongs to Gamer Grumps, who did, in fact, play Undertale.

I just like yelling Steam Train.

Door Ash belongs to Dragonsrule18, and Normal Ash quite obviously belongs to Nintendo.

Oh, and WELCOME BACK TO STEAM TRAIN.

—

Ninja was confused, but not too confused. More like baffled and miffed. Bamiffed, maybe.

The cat wasn't scary. Sir William wasn't a knight. The demon and the octopus were probably the scariest and least confusing things in the room. _William is a stupid idiot._

He sighed. "So….Inky, was it?" Inky nodded. "Well, how'd you get here?"

Inky shrugged. "I honestly have no fucking idea. Bright flash of light, blah, blah, blah." She shrugged. "It's not like it matters. I'm here now, aren't I?"

There was a banging sound, and everyone turned to see a skeleton. The demon grabbed their knife. "State your business here, sir." The _sir_ was definitely mocking.

The skeleton got up, glitching rapidly. "i fUcKINg lIVE HeRE. CAn't A GUy hAVe a HOMe wItHOUt InTeRRuPTIon?!"

—

Quite obviously, when a SECOND skeleton fell through the large portal in the lab, they had to come up with nicknames for both.

So their Sans became Echo, and that Sans became Flower. It would have been amusing (the wordplay alone was amazing), except the other Sans, Flower, had _literal flowers_ growing on his face. They imagined that wasn't fun.

Chara and the odd cat-fox with bright blue rings on her ears, shoulders, haunches, forehead and tail (she'd introduced herself as Mistwolf) complained in a unison about the lack of chocolate. It was eerie, and they'd told them to stop after a while. Mainly because one of Mistwolf's eyes had gone from blue to red, and they were kind of trying to put off the apocalypse.

Then the silence became too much, and they told them it was fine to talk.

Now they were listening to Chara and Mistwolf rant about anomalies and doorways. Just great.

—

When a _literal door_ opened in front of his face, he thought he was hallucinating.

Obviously he wasn't. Kira was still there, but only Kira, for some reason. He realized the fearow must have followed him in. Maybe she'd told the others to wait for them?

Now he was just standing in a dark place, wondering what happened next. This whole thing was overly confusing, and while he understood that doors don't just appear in midair, he also understood that most things were not as impossible as they seem.

Kira hovered over him, flapping her long wings and blowing his hair everywhere. He just let it get messy. It wasn't like anyone could see it.

Then another door opened, and another him stepped out, muttering quite loudly to himself. "Hey, what's going on here? This is getting insane, I tell you! First Mewtwo disappears in front of me, and now this!"

He sighed. _This is like that weird dream I had, with all the different mes. Only this one doesn't seem to have any…._

His train of thought froze when a pikachu stepped out from behind the other him.

—

Ash was confused, and worried, and kind of excited.

Mewtwo had been standing in front of him, explaining the basics of anomalies in timelines or something boring like that, and then he'd just….frozen. Then he'd disappeared, and that had kind of left Ash really, really confused, and also kind of wondering if the disappearing was intentional.

Then, when he'd gone looking for Mewtwo, a door had smacked him in the face. In the middle of a forest. In midair. Which was technically impossible.

But then again, it was also technically impossible for Mewtwo to just _disappear_. He'd always leave behind a small signature that showed he'd been there when he teleported. And yet he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind nothing but his room (which was just as disorganized as always) and his footprints as proof that he'd even existed.

Well, there was also Giovanni's scar, but he really didn't want to look at a dead body to reassure himself that his friend hadn't just disappeared, and besides, Giovanni's body had disappeared in front of Clemont a few weeks ago.

But anyway, a door slammed him in the face. Pikachu had been worried that he was hurt, but he'd reassured him that he was fine, and then he'd opened the door, muttering about how this was all impossible.

He didn't realize how _loud_ he was muttering until he came face-to-face with himself.

Obviously this wasn't the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. He'd been rescued from his so-called "friends" by _Lugia_ , found out his friend that had supposedly abandoned him was a were-jolteon who'd been betrayed by the same person who'd tried to shoot him in the face (Serena), found an old friend who turned out to be half-mew thanks to an illegal experiment, and accidentally shot Giovanni in the face with a grenade launcher that he hadn't realized was a grenade launcher because it looked like a cake for some reason, and he really liked cake, and looking at it made him want cake.

Now that he thought about it, he really wanted some cake now.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. "Uh, hey, other me….are you ok? You look kind of scared….have you seen a mewtwo, by any chance? I seem to be missing one…." He glanced over the other him. Same hair (a bit messy from the fearow hovering over him), same build, just a different outfit (Ash himself was wearing his old Kalos outfit because it was the best outfit for trekking through a forest trying to find a legendary).

The other him just stared. It was kind of creepy. And off-putting. But not as off-putting as the fact that the other him was _literally him._

—

Ash was overly excited about the door.

The door opened as he turned the knob, carefully checking to make sure it wasn't booby-trapped, and he looked back at Lillie as it did. "Stay there, ok? I'm gonna see what's behind this door." He turned to Pikachu. "C'mon, Pikachu!"

Pikachu rolled its eyes, but followed him. _He still has attitude issues….well, I'm not fixing them._

As soon as he opened the door, something pushed him and Pikachu in and slammed the door behind him. He fell on his face. "Ow."

When he got up, he was faced with himself.

—

NEW BIOS:

Challenge Accepted Ash (CA Ash): He's a bit hyper and usually only trusts his Pikachu. He has a tendency to be really hyper at odd times, which is why any section narrated by him is rather random and skips to other subjects often. He's actually one of the easiest ones to write, which says something about me.

Normal Ash (NormAsh): Ash will be Ash. He refers to Pikachu as an 'it' because I imagine him as a not-so-great Pokemon trainer, for some reason. Maybe because I think he's overrated.

Flower: One of those Sans with flowers growing out of him. Currently really, really confused.

—

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others. I'm sorry. Deal with it. I wrote half of this in a different file, and then I had to copy-paste it here.

And to think that the first time I set out with the intention to write Hyper, I was keen on writing an All In A Day's Insanity clone (obviously with correct formatting). This….is definitely….uh….different. And more random, frankly….AIADI actually had PLOT (somewhat). This is just random multiverse smashing and random characters.


	11. Portal (Part 7)

A/N: WELCOME BACK TO STEAM TRAIN.

Also if I was toby fox I would….idk. but I'm not so it's a moot point

I'm also not Jokublog, TheCrayonQueen/loverofpiggies, or myebi. I also have no respect for Jokublog anymore, but Dream and Nightmare are great, so take some random regular Dream and Nightmare. The swap versions are still going to appear, though.

—

A loud slamming sound shook the room. They turned around, stick extended in a feeble attempt at protecting themselves.

A smallish skeleton got up from the floor. He'd clearly landed there. The skeleton looked at them and waved sheepishly. "Uh, hi?"

They carefully approached him and poked him with their stick. "Who the hell are you?" He attempted to push the stick away, but they pressed harder. "I said, who the hell are you?"

He sighed. "I the hell am Dream. Now stop poking me." They did so, and Dream got up, offering his hand.

They took it. "I the hell am Frisk. But you can call me Subord. Now can you tell me where I am?"

—

Somewhere, a hole appears in the multiverse. Two small figures pop out of it. The glitching skeleton puts down the human/dragon cross and sits on the ground, staring into space as his scarfdana blows behind him.

The Draman stares at the skeleton. "Stop! We left Inky behind!"

The skeleton sighs. "I don't like it either, but she told me to get you out of here and leave her." He shrugs helplessly. "She said she'd be fine. I'm not so sure."

"Is there a way to sneak back in and save her?"

He shrugs again. "Time will tell."

"What do we do?!"

"I don't know."

The Draman pauses, seeming to run through possibilities in her head. The skeleton breaks the silence after a few seconds. "She at least has the dimension traveller Switch gave her, but I don't know if it will still work with the multiverse so messed up."

"I don't know…"

Another skeleton falls from the sky randomly, gold, glowing wings outstretched in front of him. He lands on top of the other skeleton, and falls off. After a few seconds, he stands up, looking really, really pissed off. "OK WHAT THE HELL ERROR."

The Draman approaches the now-glowing skeleton nervously. "What did Error do?"

The other skeleton, presumably Error, holds his hands in front of him, backing away. "I DID NOTHING SPARE ME DREAM."

Dream picks Error up and throws him instead of answering. The Draman runs and catches him. "Wrong Error!"

Dream growls. "NOT WRONG ERROR. ANY ERROR IS GOOD FOR THROWING."

"He's the good Error though!"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE FUCKING BROKEN ERROR, HE'S GETTING THROWN!"

The Draman apparently decides it's not worth arguing with Dream any longer, and picks up Error. She runs off.

Another skeleton falls from the sky, this one looking sort of like Dream, but darker. He lands on Dream, squashing him. This makes him angrier, and he stands up, the gold aura around him growing a dark yellow. "I WILL THROW EVERYONE IN THE ROOM."

We now cut to a different scene, because this will get way too violent for this. At least for now.

—

"….so you're saying this is the broken remains of your AU, after your brother and Error destroyed it?" Subord says this disbelievingly, as if that's not possible. Dream just nodded. "Well, where are they now?"

Dream shrugged. "Well, Nightmare and I got caught in some kind of vortex thingy. It kinda sucked us in? I got out by sheer luck, my brother's still there." He paused, muttering something under his breath before continuing. "Error….I'm not sure where he is. He's just around."

Subord considered this information before pressing on. "Why am I here, and where's Ink?"

Dream shrugged again. "No idea on both counts. Not that I'm unhappy about the whole not knowing where Ink is, though it does kind of worry me. Who knows what kind of chaos he's causing."

Subord nodded. "From what Mini's told me, he's hell-bent on finding out what's corrupting those AUs in our multiverse. Whatever transported us either had everything to do with that, or nothing at all and it's just a sadistic creator."

"You're quite educated on this matter for a child."

"I'm a smart kid." They shrugged.

Dream sighed. "Seriously, though, this is quite the mystery, and I intend to find out what's causing this."

Subord looked at him for a moment, before grabbing onto his staff. "I'll come with you. How does this work?"

"Give it back!"

—

Meanwhile, in a mansion, in a multiverse far away from the other multiverses….

A loud clanging noise rang out as Ink chased Error around with a pan. Cross mentally reminded himself to buy more popcorn and to check in Nightmare's room for Nightmare himself.

Another loud clanging noise rang out, and loud swearing came from the upstairs. Cross glanced up. "Ok, how much you wanna bet that's not Nightmare?"

Ink paused his chasing Error to comment his bet. "20 bucks."

Error paused his running away from Ink to comment his opinion. "That sounds Scottish. The swearing, I mean. The accent on the swearing."

Cross sighed. "I'll go check, since you two are busy being stupid but highly entertaining." He tromped up the stairs, glancing around the corner before checking the already open rooms. Seeing no one there, he opened Nightmare's room with a touch of nervousness.

The room itself was….surprisingly a generic room. Nightmare didn't really PUT anything in it, other than his bed and a table.

The unordinary part was the human floundering around in the middle of the bed, hopelessly tangled in the bedsheets and swearing very loudly in a Scottish accent. He approached the human, stopping beside him.

Then the human smacked him. Probably on accident, but you never know. Cross backed up, slightly perturbed.

It turned out the human wasn't as trapped in the sheets as he thought, because two seconds later, his head popped up. "Oh. I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. There is no fucking way I am sitting in front of a skeleton."

Cross sighed. "I could say the same, you know. This place is supposed to be impossible to get to."

"Yeah, well, I sure got to it, didn't I?"

"Do me a favor and shut up."

—

A/N: Bios.

SUBORD: Subord is Subord. AKA Slavetale Frisk. Memelord of the century.

DREAM: Dream is Dream. Dream belongs to Jokublog, so I know pretty much nothing other than I stuck him somewhere and it worked.

OTHER SWAP!ERROR: Yes, there's more than one.

DRAMAN: Dragonsrule18. The RP was so fantastic, it had to be put here.

SWAP!DREAM: Swap Dream is swapped with Nightmare. He's an asshole.

ANOTHER DREAM: To be revealed

MANSION GANG: Includes Ink, Error, Cross and Nightmare from that multiverse. Nightmare is….somewhere.

STRANGE SCOTTISH HUMAN: Sinow Plays. Random shit happens around you tubers, and add you tubers to multiverse holes and you get chaos.


End file.
